La fiesta de los Amantes
by FrancisMalfoy
Summary: En la última fiesta de fin de año, todos esperan que pase algo jugoso... y no fue la excepción, el único problema fue que una de las protagonistas era la mismísima Rose Weasley y su "enemigo" Scorpius Malfoy... ¿Qué ta lejos pueden llegar dos personas que se "odian"? One-Shots!


Bueno después de que me diera un atacaso artístico jajajajaj

Me bajo la inspiración y probaré con este One-shots!

Espero que los disfruten!

Disculpen las faltas de ortogragía.

Saludos Fran! 3

* * *

La música sonaba estridente, los parlantes vibraban sobre el piso por el volumen, los brazos de jóvenes embriagados por el ambiente de aventura y experiencias por una noche, estaban alzados en el aire. Los vasos con licores extravagantes flotaban por el cuarto, las risas y los gritos no faltaban. Todo daba una sensación de libertad. Nadie juzgaba a nadie, las cuatro casas de Howgarts estaban unidas para el último baile de séptimo año.

Albus, el pelinegro más codiciado por todas las casas de su escuela, Gryffindor por esencia, valiente y guapo, alto y musculoso gracias a todos los años que había practicado Quidditch, se abría paso hacía la barra. No podía creer que era su último fin de semana en ese lugar. Su segundo hogar durante su vida, ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa a seguir, no deseaba defraudar a nadie con su elección de ser Inefable, pero algo lo retenía a querer comenzar esta nueva etapa. No deseaba madurar. Era su última noche con irresponsabilidades de escolar, y por lo mismo disfrutaría su última fiesta en las sala de los Menesteres.

\- Fred- llamó Albus- Dame un whisky de fuego- pidió con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo de su primo le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una señal dándole a entender que había escuchado a pesar del ruido. Era el "barman" de aquella fiesta, su misión era conseguir el mayor número de resacas de la historia de Howgarts. A pesar de saber que ayudaría a su padre con la tienda, quería ser recordado por algo importante en esta fiesta, al igual como lo era cuando su fiel compañero de bromas , James, seguía en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Eran tiempos inolvidables.

\- Hey! Al- gritó alguien de la multitud. Salió una pelirroja de la marea de estudiantes. Lily, siempre tan provocativa como su personalidad, sus labios estaban rojos, un crop que llegaba debajo del busto, una unos shorts hasta la cintura que le tapaban la línea del glúteo por unos milímetros.

\- Lily- contestó Albus- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es una fiesta para los de séptimo, no quinto…- dijo en un tono severo, una respuesta típica de viniendo de un hermano mayor – Además James me mataría si te dejará salir así- dijo afligido por la pinta de su "hermanita".

\- Al, mi querido hermano- dijo con suavidad- estás loco si creías que me perdería esta fiesta- dijo con coquetería. Paso un chico por su lado y la miró provocativamente, silbando de la impresión que causaban las curvas de la chica Potter.

\- Lily- la regañó- mira como te observan, como perros en celo- refunfuñó. Fred llegó a ellos con el pedido de Albus, y al dejar el trago en la barra, unas manos delicadas y blancas lo tomaron antes de que Albus siquiera protestará contra la persona. Rose, se llevó el vaso a la boca y lo tomó al seco, quemaba su garganta y todo el camino que seguía al estómago, pero era algo que no iba a pararse pensar en ese preciso momento.

\- Vaya tenías sed- comentó Fred- les traigo tres vasos más enseguida.

\- Rose- exclamó Albus- Se puede saber por qué tanta premura con el trago de MI propiedad.

\- Al, no seas enojón- comentó la pelirroja, ella era completamente distinta a su prima, tenía el pelo con risos, una verdadera maraña sin remedio, pecas en el puente de su nariz respingada como en sus mejillas, tenía unos carnosos labios rosados que no había necesidad de maquillar. Sus ojos de color azul que electrizaban cada vez que batía sus pestañas de manera coqueta. Un cuello largo, como todo su cuerpo, era una chica bastante alta. Tenía un busto proporcionado a todo su cuerpo. También llevaba una crop, era de color negro y le llegaba al igual que a Lily bajo el busto. Unas calzas ajustadas que resaltaban su trasero junto con el largo de sus piernas, más sus típicas zapatillas planas.

Todo chico que se fijará en ella, quedaría más de cinco segundos deleitándose con lo que observaba. Pero había un chico que desde que había llegado a la aburrida de fiesta de fin de año, no había podido sacar sus ojos de encima de la pelirroja. Era la última noche qué más daba. Podía intentar disfrutar con la compañía de ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Scorpius- llamó una rubia. Era Emma Zabbini, su mejor amiga. Era una de las chicas más hermosas de Howgarts, pero él no tenía ojos para ella, sus gustos eran un poco más excéntricos y peligrosos. Como aquella pelirroja que reía con los de su prole.

\- Dime Em- dijo con voz ronca. La miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba bastante arreglada, se veía muy guapa con el vestido que llevaba, tenía un escote pronunciado que dejaba ver sus curvas, pero dejando a la imaginación como seguían sus pechos dentro del vestido, sus muslos se mostraban hasta la mistad, mostrando unas piernas tonificadas. Se veía de infarto.

\- Bailemos, Scorp- dijo ella con tono lastimero, formado un puchero con sus labios. Scorpius entornó los ojos y la llevo a la pista de baile. Todos se aplastaban unos a otros, todos disfrutaban de la música y se desinhibían por el alcohol que corría por su sangre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose volvió a tomarse otro vaso de whisky de fuego, llevaba el cuarto vaso, agradecía haber comido harto en la cena, así no se embriagaba tan rápido. Fue al centro de la pista de baile, levanto sus brazos y cerró los ojos, disfrutaba la música, dejaba su cuerpo fluir. Se sentía completamente libre, sin responsabilidades, sin tener que ser la mejor de la clase, sin competir con Malfoy por su arrogancia, sin tener que ser una cazadora de Gryffindor… ella era sólo Rose a secas, sin apellidos. Y eso se sentía increíble. Se movía provocativamente, su caderas y su trasero provocaban más de una fantasía sexual en esa habitación. Unas manos la tomaron por la cintura, y ella se apretó a un más a la espalda del chico que la tomó. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron y se movían al compás de la canción, tocándose y provocando más de una reacción de aumento de temperatura por parte de los dos. Rose seguía con los ojos cerrados, un perfume con olor a menta le llego a su nariz. Siempre le había atraído ese olor, pero nunca pudo descubrir de que chico de Howgarts era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emma estaba sentada en el borde de una escalera de la sala. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, no podía creer que Scorpius la había dejado sola en medio de la pista de baile, ella era su mejor amiga, no una cualquiera. Un vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano, y su corazón destrozado. Había sido una tonta al enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Sabía que él no la quería como algo más que una amiga, pero se había empeñado en mostrarle en esta fiesta, la última, que ella podía ser lo que él quisiera.

Ethan Nott, llego a la escalera y se fijo en cierta rubia. Sabía que tenía más de una oportunidad, su tez morena era una extravagancia que pocos tenían, sus rulos cafés y ojos verdes eran su arma secreta para cualquier conquista y sin olvidar su cuerpo de infarto, junto con unos brazos muy fornidos. Era muy guapa y podía ser su presa de esta noche, cuando se acercó a ella se dio cuenta de que esta chica, no era una conquista posible, era su amiga Emma, menuda suerte tenía.

\- Emma, qué haces aquí bonita- dijo preocupado. La chica levantó la vista del vaso, y posó sus ojos en la pista de baile, y en cierto rubio que se había vuelto su más grande decepción.

\- Scorpius- dijo con un hilo de voz, lo apuntó, estaba bailando con una pelirroja de una forma bastante comprometedora, sin dejar ningún movimiento a la imaginación. – eso es lo que me pasa, Ethan.

\- Em, déjalo libre- dijo él con desinterés. No quería dañar a su amiga pero sabía que estaba colada por su mejor amigo y que no podía hacer mucho más por ella. Y no tenía ganas de consolar a una chica despechada.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, si no sabes lo que es sentir algo por otra persona que no seas tú- dijo con amargura. "está despechada. Está despechada" se repitió en su cabeza, para no contestarle algo aún peor. – lo único que sabes ocupar es tu pene, Ethan.

\- Por lo menos yo lo ocupo y disfruto la vida, aún así no me encuentro despechado en la escalera, en medio de una grandiosa fiesta, porque mi mejor amigo no se fijo en mí- soltó con calma. Sí quería veneno de serpiente, veneno tendría. No por nada eran Slytherins.

Se dirigió a la barra y fijó sus ojos en su próxima víctima… Lily Potter. No desperdiciaría su tiempo en Emma. Sabía que la chica estaba despechada por su amigo, pero él no era el indicado para consolar chicas, más bien era el que estaba dispuesto a hacer disfrutar de los placeres a la mujeres. Y Lily Potter se veía muy apetecible...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Albus seguía en la barra disfrutando de otro vaso de whisky de fuego, cuando Fred le hace una seña que mirará al centro de la pista. Él echó un vistazo y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. No era nada menos que Rose, SU Rose, bailando con Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy. No podía salir del asombro. Jamás pensó que su prima se movería de una manera tan sensual con el rubio, jamás le cayó mal, pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos. Habían hecho una tregua años atrás para terminar con las disputas estúpidas de Potter- Weasley-Malfoy, a ellos le resultó, exceptó a su prima Rose, que por alguna extraña razón siempre llevo a cabo una rivalidad con él, el rubio nunca pareció molesto por eso, es más siempre le siguió el juego.

\- Wow- Exclamó- jamás pensé verlos así de juntos…- no sabía cómo expresar lo que veía.

\- Ni yo- Exclamó Fred con asombro- ¿Crees que le deberíamos decir?- preguntó.

\- No, Fred- dijo el pelinegro divertido- dejemos que se de cuenta sola.

\- Son crueles con su prima- contestó una tercera voz. Ethan Nott. se había acercado a la barra y la conversación le había llamado bastante su atención.

\- Nott- lo saludó Albus, alzando su copa.

\- Potter, Weasley- respondió con un gesto.

Los tres siguieron observando a la pareja que bailaba en el centro de la sala.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose sentía una respiración en su cuello, unas manos fuertes aferradas en su cintura. Su trasero no paraba de moverse sensualmente y ya sentía la erección del chico con el cual bailaba, a pesar de tener curiosidad en saber quién era aquel chico de olor a menta. No quería despertar de aquella burbuja que se había formado, no sabía quién era y eso la excitaba aún más. Porque no bailaban por su origen, sus apellidos o sus casas, eran sólo dos chicos adolescentes que bailaban porque así lo querían.

Scorpius sentía que su erección le dolía, no podía dejar de bailar con la pelirroja, porque era un desafío a cualquier destino, y a cualquier prejuicio cometido en el pasado. Eran solo dos chicos disfrutando del baile del otro, y eso a él le encantaba. Rose sabía cómo moverse y como agradar a un chico con su trasero, eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Deslizo sus manos por la cintura de Rose, las dejo caer en sus caderas y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Sintió un jadeó por parte de la pelirroja, sabía que no era el único con sus hormonas revolucionadas por el baile, debía intentarlo, aunque fuera solo una vez.

\- Rose – la llamó. Sabía que reconocería su voz. Se "odiaban", él nunca la odió lo único que hizo fue seguirle el juego a la pelirroja, cuando ella así lo desaeba. Descubriendo así lo interesante que era, lo astuta e inteligente.

\- Mmm- exclamó. Estaba extasiada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel baile. Ella no era virgen, y su último novio había sido hace seis meses, su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir la ausencia del placer obtenido por el sexo.

\- Mírame- le pidió el rubio. Se la estaba jugando por el todo. ¿Sería rechazado o aceptado?

Rose no necesito saber quién era, porque solo con el tono particular de su voz. Lo reconoció. Era él.

\- Scorpius- dijo ella con calma. Sabía que era él, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería tener la rivalidad de familias enemigas, solo quería dejar su cuerpo fluir, disfrutar del momento, aunque llegarán a sexo casual con él. No quería apellidos por esta noche- deja de hablar y bésame.

Fue todo lo que él necesito para darla vuelta y quedar frente a frente, se miraron intensamente. Sus labios colisionaron en un beso apasionado, se embebían el uno del otro, era una electricidad única, que les proporcionaba deseos de más. Rose saltó y quedó a horcajadas del cuerpo del rubio, él sostuvo el peso apoyando ambas manos en su culo, aprovechando de masajearlo. En ningún momento habían separados sus labios, solo sabían que se deseaban por esa noche.

La sala enmudeció cuando vio semejante espectáculo por parte de los prefectos de la casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los dos se dieron por aludido por el silencio repentino, y Rose se bajó de Scorpius. Ambos se miraron con aún más intensidad. Scorpius la tomó de la mano y salieron de la sala, dejando a más de un estudiante descolocado. En el pasillo volvieron a besarse con aún más urgencia. Rose volvió a la misma posición, sobre Scorpius. Y se dirigieron a la torre de Astronomía.

No sabían cómo llegaron a ese pasillo en el sexto piso, si ellos se dirigían a la torre, pero lo que si sabían que las ganas que sentían eran primitivas, porque camino a la torre mientras se besaban con una pasión desbordante comenzaron sacándose la ropa, dejando un camino hasta el pasillo en que se encontraban. Estaban completamente desnudos, ambos se observaban como una fiera a su presa. Rose empujó a Scorpius a la pared y lo volvió a besar. El rubio le levanto la pierna a la pelirroja para una inminente penetración. La dio vuelta quedando ella apoyada en la pared, y entró. La embestía con fuerza y pasión. Los gemidos de Rose lo envolvían en una atmósfera en donde solo existían ellos dos. Solo los dos. Sin apellidos ni familias, solo dos estudiantes cargados de lujuria. Las manos de Scorpius aprisionaban los senos de la pelirroja y los masajeaban con placer, la besó nuevamente en los labios, pero esta vez con más suavidad. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Sus cuerpos sudaban, por toda la acción realizada. Buscaron entre las ropas más cercanas sus varitas, y conjugaron unas frazadas, se tendieron en el suelo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Albus, Fred, Ethan y Lily no salían de su asombro. Seguían en la barra enmudecidos.

\- Todos vieron lo mismo que yo. ¿cierto?- preguntó Ethan. Había tomado una par de copas con el Potter tratando de cumplir su objetivo. Lily.

\- Creo que Rose ha sobrepasado los límites de las fiestas anteriorer- dijo Lily- será una Diosa, la recordarán siempre…- dijo ensimismada.

\- Más que una Diosa- comentó Albus molestó- Será recordada cómo casi se folla a Malfoy.

\- ¿Casi?- preguntó Fed. Recibió una mirada asesina por arte de Albus. – Estoy más que seguro que esos dos terminaron follando en otra parte.

\- Apuesto por eso- simpatizó Lily. Todos en la fiesta había quedado en silencio por unos minutos, después de que la pareja había realizado tal espectáculo en la sala.

\- Al- gritó alguien. Era otra pelirroja, Lucy, la tierna Lucy. Sus ojos azules eran un poco más opacos que los de Rose. Sus vestimentas no eran tan provocativas como las de sus primas. - ¿vieron eso? – preguntó ella.

\- Lucy, podría decir que la mayoría de Howgarts lo vio- Dijo Louis, otro primo más del clan Weasley. Este no tenía el cabello pelirrojo característico, era rubio, como su madre Fleur.

\- Pobre Hugo- exclamó una tercera voz, Dominique Weasley, la chica con sangre veela por su cuerpo. Hermana de Louis, su hermosura no tenía comparación con el resto de las chicas, porque venía de su sangre, era mucho más que genética jugando con el azar.

\- ¿Por qué pobre de mí?- preguntó el implicado. Estaba completamente ebrio. Nadie tenía certeza si había visto a su hermana con Malfoy o no. Todos deseaban que no.

\- Por nada, Hugo- Exclamó Albus.

Mientras una reunión familiar se iniciaba por los hechos ocurridos en la fiesta. Ethan se acercó a la pelirroja, la menor del clan junto con Hugo.

\- Menudo embrollo, ¿no cree?- dijo con calma.

\- Sí- admitió ella- mi prima sabe cómo hacerse notar- soltó una carcajada ligera. No podía salir de su cabeza esa imagen mental, ambos besándose como dos hombres de la prehistoria.

\- Te tengo una propuesta- dijo Ethan. Si algo que le cargaba, era irse con rodeos. Siempre era lo más directo posible. Aunque varias veces le jugó en contra.

\- Claro- dijo ella interesada.

\- Ven, te la muestro en mi sala común- dijo el moreno con seducción.

\- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, Nott- respondió ella coqueta. Salieron de la sala camino a la Sala común de Slytherin, y en el camino se encontraron con la polera de Rose.

\- Creo que ya sabemos cómo término su encuentro- dijo Ethan con malicia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Albus seguía en la barra, solo quedaban un par de parejas en la pista de baile. Había sido una fiesta inolvidable excepto para él. No le quedaba nada menos que esperar a su primo, o mejor dicho su novio. Hace meses que ambos había decidido salir del ropero, pero se enamoraron siendo primos hermanos. Sabían que su relación jamás podría salir a la luz pública, era secreta.

\- Al- lo llamó Fred. Estaban todas las cosas ordenadas de la barra, su trabajo como barman había sido esplendido. Tendría muchas resacas a su favor. – Ven bailemos.

\- Fred- dijo con amargura- No podemos. – La vida era muy injusta porque sabía que lo que tenían solo quedaría para los dos y nadie más. No podían compartirlo. Solo una persona de su familia sabía, y el estado etílico de ella no era el mejor. Rose, siempre era buena guardando secretos.

\- Al- lo llamó con ternura- esas parejas- las apuntó- están borrachas-explicó como si fuera lo más obvio. – Aprovechemos lo que queda. Solo una pieza.

El pelinegro no pudo resistirse a su novio, caminaron a la pista de baile, estaban abrazados. Aprovecharon los últimos minutos de la fiesta para ellos solos. Sellando su noche con un apasionante beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emma seguía en la escalera de la sala. Sus manos tiritaban. Su maquillaje estaba todo arruinado no quedaba nada bello en ella. Levantó su mirada, de la miseria que sentía de sí misma. Y vio una imagen conmovedora, dos chicos besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Aquella imagen la invadió de tristeza pero también de esperanza. Ella quería un amor así… y brindo con el último trago que tenía en el vaso. Por un amor verdadero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose despertó con un dolor de espalda y en la zona baja, específicamente en su vagina. Abrió lo ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo en medio de un pasillo con Scorpius Malfoy, a su lado. Recordaba exactamente todo lo que había pasado, y a pesar de haber dado un nuevo rumor jugoso a Howgarts, no se arrepentía de nada.

Removió al rubio para que despertará. Este se quejo un poco y se volvió a acomodar.

\- Malfoy - susurró- Malfoy….- volvió a zamarrearlo- Scorpuis… -ejerció un poco más de violencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres Weasley?- dijo con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados.

\- Tenemos que irnos- murmuró Rose, con miedo a ser descubierta por la inmortal Sra. Norris y Filch.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó él.

\- Cada uno a su sala común- Le respondió la pelirroja explicándole como si fuera los más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor los dos a mi sala común?- preguntó de forma pausada. Sabiendo que sería una batalla perdida, Rose evaluó los pro y contras de aquella situación. Sabía que nada podía ser peor, ya se había revolcado con el Slytherin. Si volvía a pasar no era nada nuevo y disfrutaría un poco más de la polla de él.

\- Qué más da- respondió ella.

Ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras y pasaron el resto de la noche allí. Se acoplaron de tal manera al dormir que sus cuerpos parecían uno solo. Eran el complemento del otro, pero estaban muy lejos de saberlo, ya que les quedaba una largo camino por recorrer y metas que superar. Sus orgullos podían jugarles en contra si en un futuro se comprometían a algo más.

Solo se supo por años que un Malfoy y una Weasley tuvieron una noche de pasión en la última fiesta que cursaron.

La fiesta de los amantes.


End file.
